Bibo Bibo no Mi
The Bibo Bibo no Mi or Beauty Beauty fruit is a Paramecia devil fruit which turns the user into a Beauty human. The fruit possess a series of powers, ranging from rudimentary shape shifting, control over other peoples bodies. Appearance The fruit appears to be a light blue banana with the swirls evenly split into sets of five along the fruits four main sides. The stem curls towards the end. Usage Far beyond it simply being a Beauty enhancement, the beauty beauty fruit gives the user primarily an inherent understanding of what people find physically attractive. The fruit then homes in on this idea and allows the eater to transform themselves into that persons ideal individual, changing both clothes and physical form. This has been seen to actually stun or knock an individual out, although this is a rare occurrence. In addition at high level uses the user can 'store forms' from memory, by simply remembering the individual. In addition by changing form the user gains an effective disguise as unless someone sees them change or they tell the person who they are they can quite comfortably pass themselves off as a different person. It can also act as a massive physical enhancement if the individual who is targeted finds a strong person attractive. The vice versa can also be said as it can actually make the user weaker. At the highest level the user can also look deep into a their and others 'soul' and bring out their inner beauty, changing their physical form to better reflect their personality. Strengths First and foremost the Bibo Bibo no Mi makes the user supernaturally beautiful, dependent on what the user themselves considers attractive. Add that with the potential gain in physical enhancements and the ability to disguise themselves the fruit has a diverse set of skills. Weaknesses The user suffers from standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. By far the most apparent weakness of the fruit is that the user themselves has no control over who or sometimes what they could turn into or change people into. It can easily wind up with the user swapping species, race and even gender. This can lead to the user not being used to the new body and cause all sorts of problems. In addition they have no actual control over their normal form anymore, and while they will maintain a consistent form it can also change if their perception of what is beautiful changes. Another large weakness is that its ability to influence or knock people out as it is only effective on especially weak-willed or monumentally stupid individuals. People can easily resist its effects even with average will power. Also if an opponent when the user targets them imagines something into their minds eye they can force that form onto the user, leading to even more inconvenience. In addition while they are disguised in their own forms they are not immune to people simply using logic to figure out who they are. This means if a person slips up they can easily can caught despite what they look like. Also they cannot imitate existing people unless the targeted person specifically sees that individual as the most beautiful person. By far the biggest issue though is that the user can easily wind up in a body which is physically weaker then their real form. This can put them at a massive disadvantage in a fight. It is also has no effect on people who are either blind or have no interest in peoples looks. Attacks Trivia *This fruit was made by the P.B.G please do not use without permission. External Links Category:Devil Fruit Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit